1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper bullet firing pistol toy which fires a projectile by air pressure, and more particularly to a paper bullet firing pistol toy which fires a bullet produced in a firing preparation operation.
2. Background Art
There have conventionally been proposed various air pistol toys which shoot bullets by air pressure. For example, an invention of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-13899 is an air pistol toy including a barrel part and a bolt in which a distal end side is inserted in the barrel part and a rear end side operating portion projects from a rear portion of the barrel part and which can operate in a reciprocating fashion in an axial direction of the barrel part, wherein a bullet made of rubber which is held in the vicinity of a muzzle which configures a distal end of the barrel part is shot from the muzzle by pushing in another bullet made of rubber which is loaded in a position rearwards of the bullet held in the vicinity of the muzzle by the bolt so as to increase the pressure of air residing between the two bullets, a bullet loading portion being provided on an outer circumference of the barrel part in a position spaced a predetermined distance apart from the muzzle towards the rear.